


Please wash me.

by Icy_deinck_yo



Series: Short one shots...? [Joshler] [12]
Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_deinck_yo/pseuds/Icy_deinck_yo
Summary: Inspired by Cheap Thirlls from Sia.





	1. I got you,baby.

——————————————————————————————————————————  
You are sitting by yourself with a cup of coffee,then Josh comes over with those dessert he just ordered and waves at you.Lifting your head up to meet his gaze,you smile a little,take a piece of cake he brought as well.He laughs at your expression(in a good way of course) quietly,and takes a sip from his coffee.Good time wasn't interrupted,until a couple came in,it's a man and a woman.They sit next you and Josh,then start to talk something in a low voice.So at first,you just wanna shrug at it,but they get louder and louder as time passes by.With a annoying sign,you turn around and find they're kissing,the man's hands on the woman's waist as well.Didn't give you the chance to frown at it,they broke away.It's not the end though,'cause the man bites the woman's tongue,pulls it out when he's doing that.Hissing a bit,you somehow felt the same pain suddenly at that time.Finally,they begin to breath heavily,which means it's totally over.However,the man takes out a dozen of money,throws them on the table and leaves.While the woman just signs,puts the money in her pocket and goes out.It's clear that Josh's also been watching this all the time,because he's holding your hands tightly right now."Tyler."He starts with a warm smile,"It's okay,they're just a kind of people.Don't mind it,I got you here,baby."  
"I know."Breathing out while he's speaking,you grin,"Thanks for that though.And you know that I love cheap thrills."Said you chuckled a little,bit your lower lip as well.  
"Yeah,of course."Laughed at your words,he leaned in and kissed you on the lips gently.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _End_ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
——————————————————————————————————————————

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Cheap Thirlls from Sia.


	2. Our story begins.

——————————————————————————————————————————  
As a gust of wind blows by the forest,the sunlight above shines through the leaves.The ground is full of shining spots because of that,and they're waving to the passers-by with the trees.River is running slowly,hitting the rocks inside of it.And the sound of rushing water is mixing with the songs being sang by the birds perfectly somehow.Suddenly,a man wearing a gold nose ring appears.Instead of saying anything,he sits beside the river.It seems like he's waiting for someone,or he's thinking about something.Then,another man walks in with his hand putting in his pockets of his hoodie.When he also sits down on the ground,he takes a deep breath and signs with satisfaction.Looking up to the clear sky,he smiles.His curled up hair turn the color brown into the gold as they go up,his mouth raises while he's grinning wide.After a long while,he stands up because the man with a nose ring is coming over to him.  
"Oh um,hi."Said him quietly and bit his bottom lip,it seems like he doesn't know how to talk to a stranger very well,"Um-I uh...I'm Tyler.Nice too meet you."  
"Hi,Tyler."The other man smiled,and offered his hand to Tyler."I'm Josh.Nice to meet you."Josh went on after Tyler shook his hands,"We'll see each other soon.Bye.Have a good day."  
"Yeah,you're right...Bye.Have a nice day."Somehow,Tyler smiles at that man,feels his heart filling with some kind of warmth in a weird way as well.  
They will see each other soon like he said,right?  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _End_ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
——————————————————————————————————————————


	3. The cure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is inspired.

——————————————————————————————————————————  
Helping Josh lay down on the bed carefully,you look at him as he finally releases a bit.These days,he's always so nervous that he couldn't talk normally sometimes.You know his insecurity is attacking him once again,so you decide to make him relax.Music from your phone begins to play,and you kiss him on the nose.Oh-speak of nose,his nose ring is still shining in the dimmed light,you have to say that you absolutely love that unique scenery.Slowly,you move your lips to his chin,then whisper words to him.Josh is perfect,and you wanna him to know that.  
"You know,Josh...you are doing a good job here,really.Being such a perfect partner all the time."  
Smiling a bit more,you rub his shoulders with your hands,then kneels.Meanwhile,you're also giving some little kisses on his collarbone.After that,you bury your face into his chest,and start to hum those tones hanging around your mind.You can feel him rubbing your back after a long while,his breath calmed down completely as well.So you put one last kiss on his lips as reward.  
"No matter what'll happen,Josh.I'll be here.I'll be here when you hurt.I promise I'll be the cure."  
He nodded and smiled at your words,laid you next to him,and held you in his arms to sleep.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _End_ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
——————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;))


	4. This is what I live for.

——————————————————————————————————————————  
Getting up from the bed,you yawn and begin to rub your eyes.Everything seems like a big mess here,you thought as smiled bitterly.Of course nothing's getting better.Maybe someday you would no longer be tolerant to yourself,then you can kill yourself because of that finally.But there's way much more things you should take care,like family and job and friends.Right,speak of friends,Josh might be the greatest question.Um...It's not like he's bothering you in a bad way,it's just-well,he's...pretty important.Because-because he's not only handsome,but also modest and easy to approach.In front of the crowd,he's always smiling,being kind to all the others.Yeah,you know you're just a friend in his eyes.But he's just too nice for you to handle,you explained silently as you bit your lips.Suddenly,a knock at the front door interrupted you.Standing up with a sign,you opened it and saw Josh standing over here.  
"Hey Tyler."Said him gave you a small wave,but that bag-is that something he bought for you like he promised yesterday?..."Good morning."  
Nervously,you let him in with a "good morning" as reply,then sat down next to him.  
Today will be a nice day.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _End_ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
——————————————————————————————————————————


End file.
